Syrup
__NOEDITSECTION__ }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Bullfrog |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Kindness, Shyness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Amber |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Amber, Light Brown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Squirrel |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | TBA |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | . |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 5 years old in human years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Being prince |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Mudwing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To Be King |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Mud Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Queen Moorhen |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Clay, Sora, Sepia, Marsh |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Icewings, (he hates them) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Painting, eating Syrup with Pancakes (Moorhen makes the best pancakes, drawing, criticizing, and acting royal |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Icewings, Burnt french toast, disrespect, selfishness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | A spear here and there, he usually is not the one who likes to kill |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Bayou X Syrup |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Fun Facts | Syrup likes syrup. And pancakes. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "What, me? I thought you were talking about him." |} |} PRINCE SYRUP This is one of my favorite OCs, so please do not steal. If you'd like to use him, please ask for permission. '' Credits to BonetheSandwing for coding the page! '''Appearence' Syrup is a slim bodied Mudwing, and he has excellent posture. His tail is thinner than most Mudwing tails, and he looks sort of like a Skywing. His colors are a mix and match of light browns and gold. He has two ruby earrings and a matching ring on his middle talon on his front, right arm. He has little chains wrapped around his tail and an animus-enchanted armband made by one of Queen Moorhen's animus advisors. '' '''Personality' Rather jumpy, clumsy, and polite. He is a well-treated, kind mannered Mudwing whom acts as if he is any normal Mudwing. Despite the weird looks some dragons give him, he is always humble, a bit shy and clumsy. He always feels inspired and don't come running to Queen Moorhen if you hear him going on and on and on about how much he loves pancakes and syrup. He can lose himself in thoughts most of the time. He doesn't complain much nowadays, but when he was younger, when things didn't go his way, he was a bit whiny and started tantrums a lot. The only reason why he wasn't hurriedly kicked out of the palace for his major tantrums, was because of his cuteness and importance to the throne. Relationships Feel free to comment to let me know if you'd like to add your Mudwing (or other tribe) OC here! ___ Bayou: He thinks she's kinda cute, and he's starting to feel a bit of love for her, because of her sweet, joyous face and friendly, ambitious personality! Possible love interest <3 Nightslayer: He thinks Nightslayer is very friendly and pretty, due to her amazing scale color and her kindness towards him. Feldspar: Syrup looks up to his uncle, and considers him one of his biggest role models. He adores his pride, persistence, and tactfulness, yet, Syrup is kind of wary about him sometimes, he doesn't know where his loyalties lie, ever since Moorhen told him the story of how he killed his sister for the throne. Appears in: Mirages in the Mud by Sorapaw! Gallery Untitled62.png|Beautiful drawing by Frostsunthesandicewinghybrid!! Syrupcake.png|By Morrowsight!!! TY TY TY !!! Category:MudWings Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Dragonsonas Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Content (ØpticalTank) Category:Characters